


Request please write

by SILVERFAIRY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SILVERFAIRY/pseuds/SILVERFAIRY
Summary: HiCan someone please write these
Kudos: 3





	Request please write

Can someone pretty please write a reunion fic

Was so happy on anniversary, didn't sleep for ages waiting, watching Twitter posts from lads. Listening to all the album's on repeat. Lots of clowning though.

Please include or pretty please also write a fic with Niall's foot injury and lads coming to see him. Hopes he ok


End file.
